1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a display portion over a substrate. The display device may improve visibility at various angles or reduce the area of a non-display area by bending at least a portion thereof.
However, in a conventional display device, a defect occurs during a process of manufacturing a bent display device or the life of the display device reduces or excessive manufacturing costs are incurred.